The Proof is in the Paper
by Kyonetsu
Summary: Katsuya receives a letter and won't stop until all of his questions are answered. Katsuya x Seto, one-shot. Enjoy! ;


**Pairing:** Katsuya x Seto

**Warnings:** This fan fiction contains some coarse language that may not be suitable for younger readers.

**Other Warnings:** This fan fiction is _yaoi_. If you don't like boy/boy pairings, please turn around and exit the building.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters but the story is _mine_. Please don't steal!**  
**

Well hello, there readers :) This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic so be gentle with me. Reviews, encouragement and nice comments are always welcome and as a friend of mine has warned, "any flames will be used to roast marshmallows".

Well without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Katsuya, no matter how good or how bad his mood was, always wore the same grimace on his face when it came to going to his locker. Why was this? Well, his locker just so happened to be located right next to a certain CEO—a certain Seto Kaiba—who seemed to find just the right nerve to get on.

What made things worse was the fact that 'Moneybags' (as Katsuya liked to call him) didn't seem to care about him at all. He could be hanging from a cliff and Kaiba wouldn't so much as throw him a rope. Rather he'd probably step on his fingers. On top of all that, the poor blond had developed an attraction for the guy—a small attraction, but an attraction nonetheless.

All of these things Katsuya considered on his way to that wretched locker, muttering with his head hung low the whole time. This morning was no different.

_Thank God, it's Friday!_ Katsuya thought as he trudged down the vacant hallway; he was late to homeroom yet again. The teen glanced around, hearing the squeak of sneakers echo from another corridor, and continued on his way. He turned the corner only to find a tall brunette prying open a locker right next to his.

_Kaiba._

Apparently his footsteps had not been as unnoticeable as he would have liked, seeing as though the young CEO looked past his locker door to impart the blond his patented icy glare. A smirk played along his lips as he greeted Katsuya in his regular fashion. "Well, well _someone's_ late again, I see."

Katsuya stopped in front of his own locker and glanced sideways at the taller male, his face scrunched up even more than before. "Can it, Kaiba. I don't wanna hear it," he replied, grabbing two of his textbooks from the rusted storage. "Besides, yer not exactly one to talk."

"And I'm not exactly one to care either, Mutt." He reached inside his locker, purposefully ignoring the enraged teen next to him, and pulled out a white envelope. He turned it over, his eyes darting over the starchy surface.

"Are you even listenin' to me?"

Kaiba looked up and stared plainly at him. "Not really." He closed his locker door and offered Katsuya the envelope. "Someone must've put this in my locker by mistake."

The shorter male hesitated slightly before taking what he guessed was a letter. "Huh. That's weird."

"I'll say. Why anyone would want to bother with writing to _you_ is beyond me," Kaiba said, his smirk soon returning.

A growl escaped Katsuya's throat, much to the CEO's amusement, as he shoved the letter into the book bag. "Shuddup, ya stuck-up nancy-boy."

"How eloquent of you." Without any other snide remarks, the brunette turned on his heels and headed back down the hallway, leaving Katsuya that much more annoyed.

As much as the blond wanted to yell profanities and other choice words down the hall, he knew he was already five minutes late to class—not that he would be reprimanded for it or anything. His homeroom teacher had gotten so used to Katsuya's tardiness that him being five or ten minutes late was 'right on time'.

The teen ambled through the open doorway and quickly took his seat next to Honda, noticing Mr. Ogawa had already started the math lecture. As he pulled out his notebook, his eyes caught sight of the white envelope Kaiba had handed him. Katsuya wanted to open it but knowing Mr. Ogawa, he would probably take it away or even worse—read it aloud.

With a frown, he closed his book bag and started taking notes. _I'll just look at it later. I'm sure it's nothin' important._

_

* * *

_

Throughout the entire day, Seto felt uneasy. His chef hadn't prepared anything out of the ordinary that morning so he knew it wasn't anything he ate. Actually nothing the young CEO did that day was out of the ordinary–well, apart from _one_ thing.

Seto sat as still as he could at his desk, his blue eyes darting to the clock above the door every few seconds. He could feel his legs getting fidgety and occasionally he drummed his fingers as his patience began to wear thin. _Why isn't this class _over_ yet?_ the brunette thought, flipping through the pages in his English book. He let out an aggravated sigh and looked up at the clock again. _It's time for class to be over...why isn't the bell ringing?_ Seto pulled up his jacket sleeve, frowning when he discovered his wristwatch presented the same time.

A few seconds later the bell rang, much to his relief. The brunette quickly grabbed his things and headed to his locker, feeling his stomach churn slightly. _I don't know what I'm getting so worked up over,_ he thought to himself as he forced open his locker, placing his textbooks neatly inside. _It's not a big deal._ Seto slammed his locker shut and made his way to the front entrance of the school.

The CEO threw open the doors, his eyes squinting from the bright sunlight, and started toward the street. Seto noticed his locker neighbor sitting around outside, looking at a piece of paper. He stared at the scene for a moment as the blond continued to read; his eyes widened upon seeing a familiar white envelope open next to the other male.

_Shit._

Seto walked hastily toward the road, glancing back just in time to see Jonouchi's face growing more and more flustered. He smirked out of habit and turned his attention back to the road; as other students rushed past him to start their own weekends, he noted that his driver hadn't arrived yet. "What the hell? He's never late," the impatient CEO muttered to himself and looked at his watch. "Can this day get any more annoying?"

"_Kaaaaaaaaaaaiba!_"

_Damn it._

_

* * *

_

Katsuya sat lazily in his desk as his teacher rambled on about China and their economy; he actually planned on paying attention to the lecture today to keep his mind off of things but this was just too much. Instead he doodled in his notebook half the time and the other half he watched the clock like a hawk. Finally the bell rang and he shoved his notebook back inside his bag, soon heading to his locker.

_Good. No Kaiba,_ the blond thought as he roughly shoved his books back onto the locker shelf. _That's one less thing I gotta worry about._

He hurried down the hall with the rest of the crowd of students, hoping to get his weekend end started already. To his dismay, none of his friends were outside yet; he surmised that they were probably still at their lockers, talking. After about five minutes Katsuya decided to sit down under a nearby tree and wait it out. Thirty seconds went by before he got bored with just sitting. He opened up his book bag with the intention of doodling in his notebook but saw the white envelope beckoning him.

"Eh, may as well," Katsuya said aloud. He studied the envelope once again, noticing how neatly his name was written on the front. Out of curiosity, he sniffed it—just to see if anyone had sprayed something on it like the cartoons always showed. _Huh. Smells like cologne and leather. Weird._

Gently the inquisitive teen opened the envelope and sat it down beside him; inside was a single piece of stationary with a plain, light blue border. He started to read:

_Dear Katsuya,_

_I don't think you'll ever know how much I truly care about you. You have been the first and last thing on my mind for quite some time and although I hate to admit it, I think I'm falling for you. No, I know I am and it scares me. My mind keeps telling me that you'll never feel the same—that those beautiful brown eyes that I've come to love will never see me with the passion that I see you—and it kills me._

_It hurts to see you every day and know that we can never be together. I want to tell you how I feel but I'm sure you'd just laugh in my face. So that's why I'm writing you this letter. I need to say everything so that maybe the next time I see you, my heart won't ache nearly as much._

_From the bottom of my heart and the extent of my soul, I love you. I love your smile, although it's never meant for me, and I love how you get excited over the littlest things. I love your gumption and how you attack your problems head on, even if you don't have a chance at winning. I even love the way you wrinkle your nose right before you sneeze. I love everything about you, Katsuya Jonouchi._

_As much as I need you in my life, I'm sure I'm not necessary in yours. So I'll just continue to love you from afar and maybe in time my heart will realize this was nothing more than puppy love—a simple crush that wasn't meant to be. Knowing my luck, I'll love you forever and will feel this pain every second of every day that I'm in this world. I'm sure you wouldn't care._

_Before my heart aches anymore and tears spill from my eyes, I wish you well. Please take care of yourself, Katsuya, and don't come looking for me. It's not worth the time or effort._

_Love always_

Katsuya read the letter five more times, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. His face bore a deep crimson blush as he just stared at the letter in his hands. As he began to contemplate who could've written the letter, something on the stationary caught his eye. "What the—" He held the letter up into the light; the thing he had noticed was a watermark on the paper. It was the insignia for KaibaCorp.

In an instant, Katsuya went from flattered to furious as his eyes scanned the school courtyard. Standing on the other side was the young CEO, looking at his watch.

"_Kaaaaaaaaaaaiba!_"

Without much thought, the blond grabbed the envelope and his book bag and bolted across the quad; Kaiba just continued to stand in his spot like a deer in headlights. Katsuya threw down his book bag and snatched the other male up by his jacket. "You've gone _too_ far this time, Kaiba! You're dead!" He pushed the brunette against the concrete wall, hard, and held the slightly crumpled letter up in his face. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Huh? Tell me!"

The CEO's face straightened as he pushed the shorter male away. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Mutt_," he said with a glare that could freeze the Sahara.

Katsuya growled. "You do so! _You_ wrote me this fuckin' letter and tried to pass it off as some—some—some random thing! Admit it!"

"Why in the hell do you think _I_ wrote it?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow and smirked at the fuming teen, which seemed to make him even madder.

"Because who else at school would have KaibaCorp stationary?"

The brunette's eyes widened slightly for a moment. "KaibaCorp stationary?"

Katsuya shoved the letter into Kaiba's hand. "Yeah. I saw your company's logo on the paper. Explain that, smart guy!"

Kaiba stared at the letter, his eyebrows furrowing. "Explain what? There's no logo on this paper," he said and turned it around for the blond to see, his lips curved downward in a frown. "Quit trying to put this off on me, Jonouchi."

"Damn it, Kaiba. I'm not makin' it up!" He grabbed hold of the CEO's arms and forced them upward. "You were doin' it wrong—now look at it."

The irritated Kaiba did as he was told and discovered the 'mutt' wasn't lying. As he racked his brain for some sort of explanation, he noticed a familiar car pull up beside them. With a smirk, the brunette forced the paper back into Katsuya's hands. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you, I have better things to do with my time than discuss a nonexistent watermark." Without so much as a goodbye, the young CEO got into the car; Katsuya yelled at him all the while.

"Damn it! Fuckin' Kaiba thinks he's so smart...he needs to get his fuckin' eyes checked," the blond muttered. He lowered his own eyes and stared blankly at his love letter. He wanted so badly to just rip it up and forget he had even read it; at the same time, he wanted—no, needed to know why. Why would Kaiba do something like that?

_I'll find out, Kaiba. Mark. My. Words.

* * *

_

It took a good thirty minutes for Katsuya to calm down enough to actually have a decent time with his friends. He didn't dare tell any of them about exactly what had happened earlier; instead he opted to simply say he and Kaiba had gone at it again. Despite this, the whole situation just nagged at him for the entirety of his visit at Yugi's place.

As he started heading back to his apartment, he stopped partway and pulled the letter from his book bag. He reread it once more, shoving it into his pocket when he had finished. "That's it. I'm getting to the bottom of this," Katsuya said, heaving a sigh, and changed his course for KaibaCorp. "It's still early. That rat's probably at work. Stupid Kaiba..."

It didn't take Katsuya as long as he expected to get to the towering building; the sun was just setting. "It's now or never," the blond told himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and opened the heavy doors.

Immediately he felt out of place; here he was some high school kid and everyone else around him either worked there or had business to do. Katsuya felt his heart beat a little faster out of sheer nervousness but he didn't want it to get to him. _C'mon, Katsuya. You can do this,_ he thought as he walked toward the front desk.

"Um, excuse me." He waited for a reply from the woman behind the desk who didn't seem to know he was there. "Uh, ma'am? Hello?"

The dark-haired woman looked up at him finally and smiled. "I'm sorry. May I help you?"

Katsuya smiled as well and scratched at the back of his neck anxiously. "Yes. I'm here to see Seto Kaiba," he said and noticed her expression change to annoyance. "I-I'm a classmate of his and it's urgent that I see him."

The employee sighed out of her nostrils and picked up the handset of the office telephone. "What's your name?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi."

The woman pushed a few buttons and turned sideways in her seat. "Mr. Kaiba? I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but there is a boy here that says he's your classmate and needs to see you." She paused to listen. "His name? It's Katsuya Jo—" She stopped suddenly, apparently being cut off by Kaiba. "Y-yes, sir. Thank you." The receptionist turned back to Katsuya with a slight smile. "Mr. Kaiba said that he will see you. He's currently in his office," she said and motioned to the elevator off to the side. "Just go to the top floor and turn right. His office should be at the end of the hall."

Katsuya smiled in return. "Thank you very much, ma'am," he said and started toward the elevator. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the woman. "Actually I have a question I wanna ask you." The teen pulled the folded up letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Is that stationary from here?"

The receptionist glanced at it and held it up to the light. "Yes, it is. This is the paper Mr. Kaiba uses primarily for sending out letters to other businessmen," she replied and handed the letter back to Katsuya. "Did Mr. Kaiba send you a letter using that?"

The blond laughed uneasily and nodded. "You could say that." He shoved the letter back into his pocket. "Thanks again."

Katsuya waved goodbye to the receptionist and then followed a few businessmen and employees onto the elevator. As they rode slowly toward the top, the elevator stopped every once in a while to let people off and after a few floors, Katsuya was the only person left. "Well this isn't intimidatin' at all," he said to himself and after another minute or two, the elevator finally made it to the top. The teen stepped out and turned to his right as instructed, seeing a very prominent set of doors at the very end of the hallway. He smirked. "Bingo."

Unlike all the other floors that the elevator had stopped at, the top floor was eerily quiet. The blond guessed it was because Kaiba was really the only person up there. As he got closer and closer to the office doors, Katsuya felt knots form in his stomach; he hadn't been this nervous in a long time!

Finally he was in front of the double doors. He stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should actually go in. _I've come all this way. I may as well see what the bastard has to say,_ the teen thought and knocked on one of the doors. After a few seconds, Katsuya opened the door gingerly, figuring Kaiba would probably never open the door for anyone.

"I was wondering what you were doing out there, Jonouchi."

"Well _excuuuse_ me for not knowin' what to do," Katsuya replied as he entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Directly in front of him was Kaiba sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. "You're not busy, are you?"

The CEO looked up and smirked. "Of course, I'm busy, Mutt. Now what do you want?" He shut his laptop and set it aside, watching the blond slowly approach his desk. "Did you miss your master? Is that it?" He laughed pretentiously.

Katsuya rolled his eyes at the comment and sat in one of the chairs that was in front of the desk. "Ha ha, real original, Moneybags," he replied and pulled the letter out of his pocket. He placed it on the desk and slid it to Kaiba.

Upon seeing the folded up stationary, the brunette sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "I already told you I didn't write you that damn letter."

"Yeah and you said that this wasn't KaibaCorp stationary too." He smiled broadly. "I guess that means your receptionist has no idea what she's talkin' about, huh?"

Kaiba glared at the blond and picked up his phone, dialing a few numbers hastily. "Miss Ishizaka, did you tell Jonouchi something about stationary?" He listened to the woman explain what happened and as he continued to listen, his face scrunched up in irritation. "Yes, thank you, Miss Ishizaka. That's all I needed to know." He slammed the phone down and narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You're a lot smarter than you look, Jonouchi."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied and leaned forward on the desk, smiling at the brunette. "So...ya mind tellin' me what the hell's goin' on?"

The CEO sighed, turned sideways in his chair and leaned his elbow on the desk, rubbing his temples in the process. "You weren't supposed to find out," he replied softly.

Katsuya watched Kaiba carefully. "Did you think I was stupid or somethin'? That I'd just fall for your little trick—"

"It wasn't a trick," the brunette interrupted and turned to face the other male, his face quite serious—almost sad. "I meant every word."

A blush formed along Katsuya's cheeks when he heard Kaiba's statement; the CEO noticed this and quickly looked away, feeling his own cheeks turn red. The blond mulled over what was just said and stared at Kaiba. "Bullshit."

Kaiba turned his attention back to Katsuya, noticing how angry the pup looked, but stuck with what he had said. "I'm not joking, Jonouchi."

"Bullshit!" The blond got to his feet as he yelled this, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Stop fucking lyin' to my face!"

"I'm not!" Kaiba stood up too and leaned against the desk as Katsuya did, trying his best not to lose his cool. "I'm telling you the truth!" He was used to dealing with a hard-headed Jonouchi but this was ridiculous! "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Katsuya breathed a sigh out of his nostrils and leaned away, his arms crossing over his chest. He stared at the other male for a minute before he spoke up. "Prove it."

The confused brunette furrowed his brows. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"What?"

"_I said_, prove it," Katsuya repeated and turned around, hopping up to sit on Kaiba's desk. "For someone that loves me so much, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." The blond waited for a verbal reply but didn't get one; the silence was making him regret saying anything at all. He glanced over his shoulder just as Kaiba started walking around the desk.

"Are you sure you want me to prove it?" he asked lowly as he came to stand in front of the desk. The brunette didn't bother to look at Katsuya.

Katsuya felt his pulse quicken as he felt himself nod. "I'm sure."

* * *

"I'm sure."

Seto swallowed hard and got in front of Jonouchi, both of their faces bright crimson. He looked at the blond with soft eyes and smiled as he ran his fingers through his golden tresses and along his scalp. A sudden, soft moan escaped Jonouchi's lips, causing Seto to blush more; a part of the CEO found it amusing that the pup got such a rush from being scratched.

He brushed the hair away from the blond's forehead and pressed his lips against it gently, feeling the other male tense up slightly. Seto breathed out a small laugh and kissed Jonouchi on the nose, it scrunching up to the brunette's delight. "I really do love it when you wrinkle your nose like that, Katsuya," he said softly and grinned as the blond stared at him dumbly.

"Katsuya?" Jonouchi asked, not sure if he heard the CEO correctly, and blushed as he got a nod in reply.

"Do you like it when I call you Katsuya?" Seto kissed his flushed cheek, enjoying the warmth of his soft skin, and trailed light kisses down to his jaw. He felt Jonouchi nod, his breath hitching audibly as the brunette's tongue slipped along his ear. He nibbled gently on the blond's ear lobe before whispering into his ear. "Katsuya."

Jonouchi moaned lightly in response, his cheeks rosy as he felt the heat from Seto's breath in his ear and the heat that grew between his thighs. As much as he wanted to touch himself, he knew that if Seto did it, it would be that much better.

Seto smiled at the blond's reaction and kissed him along his jaw and down his neck; he stopped momentarily to suck and nip at the crook of his neck, which according to Jonouchi felt _quite_ good. This made the brunette focus on that one spot, his tongue dancing along the other male's skin. Seto felt Jonouchi's arms snake around him, pulling him closer as he savored the taste of his sweet flesh.

For a moment, the young CEO drew away slightly to look at Jonouchi, his breath now heavy. The way the pup's eyes were half-lidded and his lips were just barely parted were too much. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. Seto ran his hand through Jonouchi's hair until his hand came to rest at the nape of his neck and slowly he pulled the blond closer until their lips touched. He leaned more into the kiss upon hearing a sweet moan come from the other male; he even caught himself groaning out of sheer pleasure.

* * *

After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Seto pulled himself away before he let things go too far, much to the discontent of Katsuya. He, on the other hand, was just content being in the arms of his pup. "So," he started, his voice low, "do you still think I'm lying to you, Katsuya?"

The blond shook his head in reply and smiled. "If you are, then you're one hell of an actor."

Seto laughed. "Y'know, for someone that's supposed to hate me so much, you seemed to be enjoying yourself," he said and eyed the blond. "Did I miss something?"

Katsuya blushed and chuckled nervously. "Okay, so I _may_ be attracted to you." He watched the CEO's eyebrow raise. "Okay so I _am_ attracted to you. Happy now?"

"Quite, actually," he replied and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Katsuya's. "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

The blond grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying Seto's breath against his lips. "I'm glad to have helped."

"You do know I'm not gonna let you go now, right?" The brunette raised his head and beamed. "You're stuck with me, Katsuya."

Katsuya blushed and nodded. "I know." He wrapped his arms about Seto's shoulders and leaned in, giving him a short kiss. "Say my name again."

Seto laughed lightly. "Alright...Katsuya."

The blond giggled, which even surprised himself, and smiled coyly. "Again."

This time he leaned closer and nuzzled the other male's cheek with the tip of his nose. "Katsuya."

"Again," Katsuya breathed out and watched Seto approach his ear, shivers going down his spine as the brunette whispered his name yet again. He hugged him gently and turned his head to whisper something of his own into Seto's ear. "Now say something to me that you haven't said yet."

The CEO lowered his eyebrows, a bit confused and taken off guard by his demand. "Uh...wanna duel?"

Katsuya pushed Seto away with a pout, his arms sliding away and crossing over his chest. "_No_," he said and rolled his eyes. "Think about it."

_Think about it? What haven't I sai—oh!_ Seto smiled, his cheeks quite flushed, and cupped the blond's face in his hand, staring into the beautiful brown eyes that he'd come to cherish.

"...I love you."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :) Let me know what you think!

**Review?**


End file.
